Et Pourquoi Pas?
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Ceci est un slash HPDM, où Luna reste tout de même très présente. D'ailleurs, elle vient de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait bien tout changer dans le combat final...
1. Incroyable

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi...  
Voilà le prologue à ma nouvelle fic, et j'hésite à continuer, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ça serait pas mal merci.**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Luna tapotait nerveusement sur la table du bout des ongles. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et pourtant...elle était bien décidée à enquêter. Elle aimait croire aux choses parce qu'elles étaient invraisemblables, et non pas bien qu'elles soient invraisemblables. Mais même elle ne pouvait croire une chose pareille. Tout était si bien défini : les méchants d'un côté, les gentils de l'autre. Tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais elle pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Après le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le monde magique était en ébullition. D'un côté comme de l'autre, on se préparait au combat. Les premiers meurtres avaient commencé depuis quelque temps du côté des Mangemorts, et le Ministère résistait comme il pouvait. Pas très efficacement. Beaucoup de créatures s'étaient déjà rangées du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce qu'elle venait de découvrir chamboulait tout l'ordre établi. Il y avait l'Ordre du Phénix, où l'on avait, depuis que les hostilités avaient véritablement commencé, admis de plus jeunes sorciers...Les jumeaux Weasley, notamment, étaient très actifs, malgré leurs occupations pour leur nouveau commerce. Oliver Wood qui était maintenant un joueur de Quidditch assez reconnu, les avait également rejoints. Percy Weasley, bien sûr, mais lui se tenait un peu à l'écart du reste de sa famille en raison de ce que l'on pourrait appeler sa trahison... Après que le Ministère aie publiquement reconnu le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait été mortifié par sa conduite et les remords l'avaient poussé à se sacrifier totalement à la cause, réduisant son travail au Ministère au strict nécessaire... Les choses que l'on pouvait craindre étaient nombreuses. Et parmi ces choses se trouvait la possible nomination de Lucius Malfoy au poste de Ministre de la Magie, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Il avait réussi à garder son double jeu, malgré le retour de son maître. Les gens voyaient en lui un sauveur. Luna aimait à croire qu'il avait jeté un sortilège général d'Imperium à la population sorcière d'Angleterre. Après tout, c'était beaucoup moins difficile à croire que la grande nouvelle du jour... La marque des ténèbres avait repris tout son sens. Partout, où que vous alliez, vous redoutiez de voir flotter ce symbole. Au dessus des maisons, des châteaux, et même parfois chez des Moldus. Des Mangemorts, sans scrupules, avaient pratiqué la magie au vu et au su de tous. Ils moururent pour cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres représentait le mal incarné, et il était loin d'être stupide. Inclure le monde Moldu dans leur guerre n'était pas bon du tout. Pour le moment, du moins...

Et ils avaient Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Luna était au courant, pour la prophétie. Soit il mourrait, soit il tuerait Lord Voldemort. Mais ce que la prophétie ne disait pas, ce que Luna venait de découvrir, ce qu'elle tenait à tout prix à vérifier...

Harry Potter serait un Mangemort.


	2. Revenir à Poudlard

**Atlante de Tebas:** J'espère que ta curiosité sera un peu satisfaite dans ce chapitre!

**Lynn E.R. Aerama: A**lors? pas trop déçue par la suite?

**Satya: V**oilà, ta demande a été exaucée!Alors, alors?

**Patmol Potter: **Bon, je continue, je me dépêche, mais je suis un peu à la bourre, submergée de boulot en ce moment!! Donc la suite, faudra attendre un peu plus

**Kotori Shiro: **Attention, le Harry Mangemort, c'est juste une rumeur, mais Luna et les autres vont creuser!

**Merci à tous pour vos review, j'suis vachement touchée, donc je continue!  
Par contre, je tiens à clarifier une petite chose: même si Luna sera très présente, ceci ne sera PAS un Luna/Harry, et cela pourrait éventuellement contenir du slash peut-être même un léger Harry/Draco, au moins des allusions... C'est à voir ;) pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne m'en voulez pas, mais j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire quand même.**

**SI ce chapitre ne vous plaît pas, il y a une version alternative en cours d'écriture, alors j'ai besoin de votre avis, merci.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Revenir à Poudlard**

Cette année, la rentrée à Poudlard avait été remise en cause. Mais finalement, grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, le Ministère avait reconnu que l'éducation des jeunes génération ne devait pas être négligé... Dans trois jours, Luna serait donc de retour à Poudlard, ce qui, elle devait bien le dire, l'arrangeait plutôt. Oui, car hors de l'école, elle n'aurait pas pu voir Harry Potter, et sans Harry Potter, comment vérifier les dires de ses informateurs ?Bref, il fallait qu'elle prépare ses bagages. Habituellement, elle ne s'y prenait pas si à l'avance, mais là... Elle allait devoir tout prévoir. Si Harry Potter jouait un double jeu, il lui faudrait des preuves. Mais... Même s'il avait trahi « son camp », elle ne pourrait jamais le détester. Après tout, il devait bien avoir ses raisons, s'il avait fait une chose pareille. Voldemort lui-même devait avoir des raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Peu de gens agissent sans raison, malgré ce qu'ils peuvent dire...

Oh, son scrutoscope. Il lui fallait son scrutoscope. Où diable avait-elle pu le fourrer ?Elle jeta un œil sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit. Une petite bouteille verte, à l'étiquette verte, trônait fièrement au milieu de ses livres de classe. Elle s'en empara d'un geste brusque et la cacha au fond de sa valise. Elle ne l'utiliserait qu'en cas d'urgence, les élèves n'étant pas censés s'en procurait...et elle préférait que les gens se confient à elle de leur plein gré.

De son côté, Draco Malfoy venait lui aussi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Cela avait mis son père de fort méchante humeur, mais étant donné qu'il prétendait ne pas être un Mangemort, il ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher son fils de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de l'envoyer à Durmstrang, en gardant la nouvelle secrète pour ne pas troubler son ascension vers le poste de ministre... S'il avait réussi à convaincre les gens qu'il n'était pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ainsi à éviter l'emprisonnement, ce n'était certainement pas pour tout gâcher sur un coup de colère. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal. Son fils n'aurait qu'à se conduire impeccablement. Cela augmenterait encore sa popularité. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi cet Ordre du Phénix. Eux connaissaient la vérité, mais tout le monde n'en faisait pas partie.

Mais Draco Malfoy, lui, était on ne peut plus heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Il tenait à éviter son père le plus possible. Il n'était pas encore Mangemort, mais devrait le devenir bientôt. Et il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, malgré les valeurs que son père s'était efforcé de lui inculquer. Et qu'il avait fait semblant d'approuver. Il faudrait être suicidaire, pour désapprouver Lucius Malfoy sans s'appeler Albus Dumbledore. Ou Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger lisait et relisait la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. La rentrée se ferait, finalement. Quand elle avait appris que ses études à Poudlard risquaient d'être compromises, elle avait été choquée. En tant de guerre, il était plus que jamais important que les élèves sachent se défendre !Elle partirait dès le lendemain pour Diagon Alley, et y passerai les deux derniers jours de vacances. Elle devait de ce pas écrire à Ron et Harry pour leur demander de la rejoindre. Surtout à Harry d'ailleurs, dont les lettres avaient été pour le moins laconiques. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, avec la mort de Sirius...

Elle s'empara d'une plume qui traînait sur son bureau, pourtant incroyablement bien rangé d'habitude, et se mit à écrire. Elle parla de banalités, au début. De ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Puis elle lui exprima son désir de les retrouver, Ron et lui, à Londres. Elle supposait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de quitter les Dursley, chez qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait passé tout l'été. Il ne répondait pas aux invitations de Ron, ni aux siennes d'ailleurs. Il semblait n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Ou alors... Voulait-il leur cacher quelque chose, à eux, ses amis de toujours ?

Harry Potter marchait au hasard des rues. Et une certaine personne regardait Harry Potter marcher là où ses pas le guidaient. Il avait appris, comme tous ses camarades, qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard. Mais voulait-il réellement revenir à Poudlard ?

Oui. Il avait quelque chose à y faire, et si tout se passait bien, quelqu'un à y voir.


	3. Le Train

**Voici le troisième chapitre!!Je me surpasse en rapidité lol!! Mais ça ne restera pas comme ça, je pense, ou je devrai abandonner tout le reste. Et pi je bosse moi, ça va que c'est le week-end!**

**Petites sorcires : **bon, ben j'accepte les anonymes, maintenant, mais j'avais même pas vu que j'avais coché la pitite case avec marqué « do not accept anonymous review » à côté j'avais fait ça machinalement. Et je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, ceci n'est pas un Harry/Luna, justement...

**Atlanta de Tebas : **ne t'inquiètes pas trop, il y aura un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres, déjà là ça commence, mais il fallait bien que je mette en place mon univers...

**Satya : **encore une fois, tu demandes, et je fais ! Voilà donc la suite !

**Lynn E.R. Aerama : **vérifie dans son bouquin ben... Moi j'ai Draco Malfoy... Mais il me semble qu'en français, c'est Drago Malefoy... Maintenant j'ai que les versions anglaises, alors à part Poudlard, je sais pas grand chose des versions françaises que j'ai lues il y a assez longtemps, j'ai dû chercher pour les noms des maisons... Et puis je trouve ça plus beau Draco Malfoy

**Melusine2 : **Et oui, une nouvelle fic ! Je me disperse, je me disperse... Une chance de voir du yaoi ? Mais c'est presque une certitude ma chère c'est quand même moi qui écrit, je crois que même si je voulais je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher ! Eventuellement, j'inclurai même des flash back avec les maraudeurs, j'ai une idée qui m'est venue là tout de suite...

**Je sais, les titres de mes chapitres son nazes, mais j'ai jamais été très forte pour trouver des titres, et les résumés, je vous en parle même pas... Je suis pas habituée à écrire à la troisième personne. C'est dur d'être omnisciente comme narratrice, enfin bref, c'était juste pour dire, maintenant je passe aux choses sérieuses, promiiiiis allez... Un dernier truc, cette fic risque d'être un peu longue...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Luna se releva en époussetant sa robe. Décidément, elle commençait bien l'année. Elle ramassa sa valise et se rendit compte que sa robe était coincée dans le battant de la porte. Elle soupira. Si elle n'avait pas été encore une fois perdue dans ses rêves, elle aurait pu éviter cela. Elle tira sur le pan du vêtement pour le décoincer quand la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant basculer de nouveau sur le sol. Devant elle se trouvait la personne qui avait ouvert cette satanée porte, j'ai nommé Fred Weasley, en chair et en os, suivi de près par son frère Ron et sa sœur Ginny. La petite rouquine se précipita vers Luna pour l'aider à se remettre debout...

« Luna !Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?J'ai pourtant dit à mon frère de faire attention, en ouvrant les portes...

Elle lança un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé à son frère.

-Ca va, dit tranquillement Luna. Pas de mal. Euh... Fred Weasley ?

Comme tout le monde, Luna avait parfois du mal à reconnaître les jumeaux Weasley l'un de l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Non, moi c'est George, plaisanta Fred. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde se trompe...

-Pff... Ne l'écoutes pas, dit Ginny en roulant des yeux, c'est bien Fred...

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry, par hasard ? intervint Ron.

-Mais ça tourne à l'obsession !s'écria Ginny. Il avait peut-être juste envie de rester seul, cet été, il faut le comprendre.

-Ou peut-être avait-il autre chose à faire... » murmura pensivement Luna.

Ginny resta avec Luna, tandis que Ron et Fred partaient à la recherche de Harry, et d'Hermione par la même occasion. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le train. Luna resta silencieuse, mais elle n'appréciait pas trop le fait d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle avait à réfléchir, avant la rentrée... Et pas question de mettre Ginny dans la confidence. De plus, elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un... Oh, elle avait presque oublié Joachim. Il allait lui en vouloir. Et s'il lui en voulait trop, ses beaux projets pourraient bien tomber à l'eau...

Draco retint ses larmes. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Surtout pas devant son père. Mais cette année pourrait bien être la pire de toute sa vie. Et il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Crabb et Goyle ? Ne soyez pas stupide. Comprennent-ils seulement lorsqu'on leur adresse la parole, ou alors se contentent-ils de hocher stupidement la tête à tout ce que vous dites –si vous vous appelez Malfoy. A l'image de leur pères. Du côté des filles de Serpentard...Ah, les filles de Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode... Et qui, dans les autres maison, irait copiner avec un sale Serpentard ?Non, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait dû faire sans. Lorsqu'on est un Malfoy, on ne peut inspirer que deux sortes de sentiments : Respect et crainte, ou mépris et dégoût. Bien sûr il aurait pu changer les choses, mais, aveuglé par la figure paternelle, il avait imité et adulé son père jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Quatorze ans. Il y a deux ans, quelque chose avait changé sa vie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il entendait parler des activités des Mangemorts. Tout le problème est là. _Entendu parler_. Cela ne le choquait pas plus que cela. Ce n'étaient, après tout, que des mots. Mais après cette attaque, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il avait réalisé. Il avait vu son propre père tuer un autre homme. Et personne ne le savait. Cet homme mourut dans l'indifférence totale des gens qui l'entouraient. Tous des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient tué ce moldu comme ils auraient joué aux cartes entre amis. Oui, c'est ce jour là que Draco Malfoy fit enfin la différence entre paroles et actes. Mais il continua de parler. On oublie pas en un instant les mauvaises habitudes prises pendant quatorze ans. Il en gardait un mépris pour les « sang de bourbe », comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Un Sepentard ne pleure pas, encore moins un Malfoy. Mais il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se mit à pleurer en silence, juste là, le long du quai. Il avait son habituel air dédaigneux. Mais si l'on daignait s'approcher un peu, on voyait nettement couler le long de ses joues pâles des larmes d'amertume.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à distinguer Harry parmi la foule compacte de figure plus ou moins connues qui l'entouraient. Là-bas, vers la droite, se trouvaient Lavender et Parvati. Un peu plus à gauche, Seamus Finnigan disait au revoir à sa mère. Aucune trace ni de Harry Potter, ni de Ronald Weasley. Elle soupira et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au train. Elle était finalement allée seule à Londres, Harry n'ayant pas répondu à sa lettre et Ron déclinant à regret, semble-t-il, son invitation à cause de sa mère. Elle n'en savait pas plus. Qu'était-il arrivé à Mrs. Weasley ? Elle arriva enfin devant le train, s'engouffra dans un compartiment vide et y déposé ses bagages. Les préfets ne devraient pas tarder à être appelés. Le train se remplissait peu à peu...

« Hermione !

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

-Oh, Ginny !Ron n'est pas avec toi?s'enquit Hermione, heureuse de retrouver enfin une figure connue.

-Non. Il cherche Harry. Et moi Luna. C'est incroyable, elle était avec moi, et elle s'est mystérieusement volatilisée.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Harry, vous non plus, alors. Et... votre mère ?

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit.

-Maman ne va pas très fort, en ce moment. »

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle savait faire preuve de tact, quand s'était nécessaire. Elle et Ginny s'assirent face à face sans un mot, dans un silence un peu gêné.

Harry Potter trouva lui aussi un compartiment vide. Il ferma la porte, et tira les rideaux. Il ne voulait voir personne. Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un d'autre ne souhaitait rencontrer personne. Et croyant le compartiment encore vide, cette personne entra.

En voyant Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy blêmit. Il s'essuya les yeux et retrouva en un rien de temps son air cynique. Mais c'était trop tard. Quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer. Il voulut sortir du compartiment, mais deux silhouette massives se profilèrent à l'horizon. Il décida alors de rester là où il était, les rideaux fermés, et de subir les éventuelles remarques du Survivant plutôt que d'affronter le regard de ses condisciples de Serpentard...

Mais Harry Potter ne dit rien.


	4. Voyage

**Me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre, qui aura pris un peu plus longtemps, et le pire c'est que j'ai pas de bonne raison à part le fait que je l'ai réécrit 36 fois...**

**Hermionedu69 : **Salut ! contente que tu aies aimé ! Puisque tu parles de ta fic, j'ai hâte de la voir !

**Petites sorcieres : **re-coucou !! Pour Joachim, tu verras, patience ;) et Draco va devenir ami avec plusieurs personnes...mais ça aussi c'est un secret pour l'instant, même si ça risque de se voir avant l'heure, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

**Satya : **Michiiiiiii voilà la suite, même si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, elle arrive finalement, mais elle a eu droit à plusieurs versions, comme le chapitre deux, c'est pour ça que c'était long...

**Et me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures !!J'hésite pour une petite chose : je mets quels personnages à cette fic ?Là j'ai mis Luna parce que c'était elle qu'on voyait dans le premier chapitre et qu'elle a une certaine importance, mais l'action portera aussi beaucoup sur Harry et Draco, alors je fais quoi moi ?? pourquoi ya pas trois choix de personnages, hein ?**

Depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, Luna parcourait le train de long en large à la recherche de quelqu'un que tout le monde semblait avoir vu, sauf elle. Marchant rapidement et sans regarder devant elle, encore une fois, elle faillit heurter Terry Boot.

«Si tu pouvais regarder devant toi, ça m'arrangerait, marmonna-t-il d'un ton agacé.

-Ah, pardon, je cherche quelqu'un...D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Joachim ?

-N...Qui ?

-Joachim Clearwater. Le frère de Pénélope...

-Ah si...Tu savais qu'il a été nommé préfet cette année ?

-Ah bon ?Et tu l'as vu où ?

-Derrière toi. Il s'avance vers nous d'ailleurs. Ecoute, c'est pas que je dédaigne ta conversation mais j'ai à faire, ok ?

-Hein ?Euh...oui, oui merci. »

Elle ne comptait pas non plus rester discuter ici avec ce grand abruti sans cervelle, merci pour elle. Et elle avait enfin trouvé Joachim. Qui avait été nommé préfet. Cela devait être de famille, mais qui l'eût cru ?Autant sa sœur aînée avait été un modèle d'obéissance, autant lui, les règlements... Même s'il ne s'était jamais fait prendre sérieusement...Bref, le voici qui se dirigeait vers Luna à grand pas, les bras grands ouverts. Il l'attrapa et manqua de l'étouffer. Même si elle appréciait beaucou Jochim, il lui arrivait de le trouver un peu excessif...

« Luna !s'écria-t-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Alors, ces vacances, comment ça s'est passé ?

-J'en ai passé la dernière partie à cogiter, devine à cause de qui !

-Tu m'avais dit de te tenir au courrant de mes dernière découvertes, et j'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas être tenue à l'écart de celle-ci en particulier si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oh, arrête un peu, tu veux ?

-Non, rétorqua-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non, j'ai même une furieuse envie de continuer à t'embêter...

-C'était une question rhétorique. Pas besoin de réponse. Alors arrête...

-Bon, pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses... Tu as des infos pour moi ?

-Ah, parce que ça intéresse aussi monsieur ?Sinon, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour avoir des infos sur lui je suppose...

-Bon, j'ai dit qu'on était sérieux maintenant.

-J'aime quand tu évites mes questions avec tant de tact, et d'habileté, et...

-Ca suffit, j'ai dit. Oui, ça m'intéresse, mon âme de futur journaliste se manifeste quand elle entend des rumeurs pareilles...

-Visiblement, ses amis ne l'ont pas vu pendant l'été. Ginny a dit à Ron qu'il avait peut-être envie de rester seul, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, bref, ça n'apprend rien, parce qu'avec la mort de...de...bon, il était choqué. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir...

Le cœur de Luna se serra à cette évocation. En se rappelant le Harry de la fin de l'année dernière, elle fut prise de remords à l'idée de fouiller dans sa vie privée, mais la tentation, la curiosité, étaient trop fortes...

-Oh, mais... Non rien. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille faire le tour des wagons.

-Ah oui, félicitations, monsieur le préfet...Je suppose qu'avec ça, tu devras enfin respecter les règlements de notre chère école...

-Mais tu te trompes, ma chère, dit Joachim avec un clin d'œil, lorsqu'on est préfet, il est encore plus facile de les contourner... »

Perplexe, Luna s'éloigna à la recherche de Ginny, pensant s'excuser de sa soudaine disparition...

Draco attendait la réflexion cassante de Potter, qui ne venait pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, guettant tout semblant de réaction chez son ennemi de toujours, en vain. Et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux depuis deux bonnes minutes, sans ciller. Enfin, rompant leur immobilité et détachant son regard indifférent de celui de Draco, Harry Potter lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Incrédule, le Serpentard prit tout de même place sans se faire prier sur la banquette de cuir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et, étant donné que son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas non plus décidé à parler, il se replongea dans ses pensées. S'il pouvait passer tout le voyage ici en évitant les autres... Si seulement il pouvait verrouiller cette porte...

« Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix aussi traînante qu'à l'ordinaire. Ca te dérange si je verrouille la porte ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

-Il y a des gens que je ne tiens pas à voir, justifia Draco.

-Fais comme tu veux, Malfoy, rétorqua Potter. Moi aussi, il y a des gens que je veux éviter...

-Le grand Harry Potter fuirait-il ses amis ?

-Le grand Malfoy aurait-il des ennuis pour refuser de voir ses semblants d'amis ? »

Touché, un à zéro en faveur de Harry Potter... Draco se raidit sous la remarque acerbe. On dit que seule la vérité blesse.

« Potter...J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-Oh, on dirait que j'ai visé juste. Pourtant, pour une fois, j'avais pas vraiment envie de te blesser. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur...

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des ennuis Potter...Et...où sont passées tes lunettes ?

-Habile changement de sujet Malfoy. Je dois bien admettre qu'en parole tu m'as toujours surpassé...

-Serai-ce un compliment, Potter ?

-Ca se pourrait bien. En même temps, peut-être pas. Je ne fais que dire ce qui me passe par la tête. Certaines choses changent, un peu trop. Même toi tu as change, Malfoy.

-Hein ?

-Déjà, les cheveux, mais c'est pas vraiment important. Tu as l'air moins arrogant que d'habitude. Et tu pleures. »

Il l'attendait celle-là. Mais il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Cependant, le ton était dénué de toute animosité. Ce n'était pas une pique, une remarque blessante, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une constatation...

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre Ginny et elle lorsque Ron entra dans le compartiment. Voyant Hermione, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je commençais à me demander si toi et Harry ne vous étiez pas ligués contre moi !

-Oh, tu ne l'as pas trouvé non plus ?le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

-Non plus ?Ca veut dire que tu ne sais pas où il est ?Mais... Il doit bien être revenu à Poudlard, non ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu la lettre de McGonagall...Va savoir ce qu'il a pu faire cet été, il a répondu si succinctement à mes lettres...

-Aux miennes aussi, dit Ron, qui palissait à vue d'œil. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela, car personne ne connaissait la réponse. Ce fut dans ce moment de gène que Luna entra, légèrement essoufflée.

« Ginny !s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je...j'avais quelque chose à faire.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, préviens avant de partir comme ça ! grommela Ginny, mi-amusée, mi-en colère. Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette chose si importante que tu avais à faire ?

-Euh...Non, répondit laconiquement Luna. Au fait, Bonjour Hermione, Ron...

-Salut, Luna, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Luna, je veux savoir, insista Ginny.

-Non, tu ne veux pas ! C'est pas intéressant, de toute façon... »

Hermione décrocha de la conversation pour replonger dans ses pensées. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ?Cela l'inquiétait énormément. Avant, ils se disaient presque tout, ou du moins, un certain nombre de choses...Enfin, au moins, ils se parlaient. Mais en à peine deux mois, une distance incommensurable semblait avoir pris place entre eux...

Harry Potter appréciait la compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Celle d'une personne qui ne le connaissait pas et qui ne chercherait pas à tout prix à lui tirer les vers du nez. Sa dernière réplique n'avait été rien de plus qu'une constatation. Il avait été surpris. En six ans, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait pleurer le Prince des Serpentard. Visiblement, sa vie n'était pas si idyllique qu'il le prétendait. Mais la réponse ne venait pas. Harry se rendit compte que cette phrase, dans laquelle il n'avait mis aucune mauvaise intention, était peut-être mal placée. Il ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela. Mais un peu quand même...

« Oui, je suis humain. Quand j'ai une bonne raison, je pleure. Quand j'ai mal, je pleure.

-Mal ?

-Oui...Tu sais ça fait du bien de laisser tomber le masque de temps en temps, tu devrais essayer. »

Oui. Peut-être devrait-il essayer... Mais s'il faisait cela maintenant, personne ne s'en relèverait...

**Des review?Des commentaires constructifs?Des commentaires pas constructifs?Ca encourage, lol, mais moi je vais pas vous faire chanter, que j'ai des review ou pas, je continue **


	5. Les Serpentards

**Ce chapitre s'appelle comme cela car on y parle assez des Serpentards, que cela soit Luna, ou Harry... Et voici venir de nouveaux persos lol!**

**Melusine : **chibi eyes merci, merci ma fidèle lectrice !! Je me dépêche comme je peux !! Et ceci est définitivement un futur slash pour info il va passer en Harry/Draco comme personnages principaux !!

**Satya :** et voilààà ashdonela qui essaye d'écrire plus vite que son ombre mais qui n'y arrive pas allez je bosse déjà sur le 6 !

**Lily :** Voilà, maintenant il faut patienter jusqu'au 6 :P lol merci bcp pour ta review ca fait plaisir de voir que des gens me lisent !

**VOODAN :** Ca fait chaud au cœur, les commentaires comme ça !En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas...

Petites sorcières : qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand j'y réfléchis, je ne vois personne qui colle autant avec Harry que Draco :-P 

Hum, hum...Petit texte (encore, oui, je sais, vous vous en fichez, vous voulez la suite, mais je vous force pas à lire, bref) sur un fait qui m'a choquée.

**Tout d'abord, bonjour tout le monde (y a-t-il du monde, au moins ?). Voilà, vous savez qu'il y a pas mal de slash sur C'est dit dans les résumés. On ne force personne à lire. Alors pourquoi toujours des propos homophobes sur certaines œuvres ? Des fanfics très bien écrites par ailleurs... Je viens de visiter la section Orson Scott Card (un excellent écrivain d'ailleurs), et plus particulièrement certains one-shot sur Ender's Game. Qui sont ma foi très bien écrits. Et certaines personnes trouvent cela honteux d'écrire du slash sur l'œuvre de O.S Card, un sacrilège, blablabla, bande d'incultes... Passons. S'ils s'opposent à cela, alors ils devraient tout simplement s'opposer au pricipe même des fanfics, alors pourquoi en écrivent-ils ? Si c'est un problème d'intolérance, personne ne les forcé à lire. Maintenant... Je trouve cela plus grave d'écrire un texte à la limite de l'incompréhensible, bourré de fautes, et dénué de tout respect de l'œuvre originale, donc, oui, je m'emporte, mais je ne serai pas moi-même intolérante et je laisse à ces gens leur liberté de s'exprimer, même si là elle empiète sur celle des autres. Mais je suis bien jeune pour tenir un tel discours, après-tout. Voilà ce qu'ils me répondraient probablement s'ils m'avaient en face d'eux. Ah là là, le monde est peuplé de gens vraiment curieux parfois...tout le temps...bref, je passe à ce qui vous intéresse plus que mon bla-bla, la fic.**

**Qui passera dès le prochain chapitre avec Harry et Draco comme persos principaux, et Luna aussi qui reste ;) bien sûr mais c'est la section qui va changer voilà je le dis pour que vous me retrouviez, ça fait toujours bizarre de voir que des gens me lisent c'est tout.**

Le train stoppa. Luna donna un coup de coude à Ginny, qui dormait sur la banquette en face d'elle. Elle était à Poudlard pour une année de plus, mais une année qui promettait d'être bien différente des autres compte tenu des récents évènements...

Les deux filles descendirent ensemble du train, Ginny pestant contre son « imbécile de frère » qui ne l'avait même pas attendue et contre ses amis qui, eux aussi étaient partis devant. Luna aperçut Joachim. Elle l'aurait bien suivi, mais ne voulait pas fausser encore une fois compagnie à son amie. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main, et il lui répondit par un petit sourire et un geste qui signifiait « fais comme tu veux !». Ginny et Luna se retrouvèrent donc avec deux autres personnes -deux garçons, tous deux Serpentards. L'atmosphère était plutôt tendue. Les deux garçons parlaient à demi-mot, tentant d'avoir une conversation privée malgré la présence pour le moins ennuyeuse des deux jeunes filles, qui, quand à elles, étaient plus gênées qu'autre chose. Luna les connaissait bien, ces élèves...A vrai dire, elle connaissait un peu tout le monde à Poudlard, et savait des choses qui en auraient fait pâlir plus d'un. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait chanté personne, n'y ayant même pas songé une seconde. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais elle pourrait le devenir, si elle se trouvait dans une situation... trop... par rapport aux... informations... Bref, leurs deux, euh... voisins de carrosse se nommaient respectivement Blaise Zabini, élève de cinquième année, incroyablement beau, elle devait bien l'admettre, et Terrence Higgs, septième année, ex-attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, renvoyé pour faire de la place à Draco Malfoy. Leurs parents n'étaient pas Mangemorts, du moins, pas selon les...sources de Luna. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi tous les Serpentards devaient nécessairement être des enfants de Mangemorts, ou des aspirants Mangemorts, ou même avoir un quelconque lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains Serdaigles avaient des parents ex-Mangemorts. Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait. Comme quoi les préjugés peuvent fausser beaucoup de choses, surtout dans une guerre comme s'annonçait celle à venir...

Harry Potter d'un côté et Draco Malfoy de l'autre nt pas vraiment parlé. Un mot de temps à autre, une remarque désagréable –que voulez-vous, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop- mais ce qui étonna le plus Draco fut que Harry Potter semblait apprécier cette tension qui régnait toujours entre eux, malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous deux énormément changé durant l'été. Alors, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il demanda :

« Potter, pourquoi, quand je suis entré ici tu ne m'as pas purement et simplement dit de dégager comme tu l'as si délicatement fait un bon nombre de fois avant ce jour ?

-Peut-être que je voulais me prouver que certaines choses ne changent pas vraiment. Un peu de stabilité. Peut-être aussi que je voulais me prouver que le changement n'est pas forcément mauvais ?Devines quoi, Malfoy. En seize ans que je suis sur cette putain de Terre, je n'ai encore jamais trouvé de véritable raison de croire en la race humaine.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi, cet été ?Depuis quand Saint Potter, qui défend les opprimés et rétablis la justice, est-il aussi désabusé ?Je vais te répondre, moi, Harry Potter. Si tu n'as pas trouvé cette raison, c'est peut-être qu'elle n'existe pas. Ou c'est tout simplement que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit. »

Sur ce, Draco quitta les lieux. Le train était immobilisé depuis quelques minutes déjà, et s'ils ne se décidaient pas à descendre maintenant, ils devraient se résoudre à passer la nuit dans ce sinistre wagon. Pendant le voyage, il avait réfléchi. La conversation de Potter n'ayant pas été, comment dire, accaparante, il avait eu tout le temps. Il s'était fait à l'idée de revoir ses condisciples de Serpentard. Après tout, il en appréciait certains. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors, il fut saisi à la gorge par le froid inhabituel pour un mois de septembre. Il vit Pansy Parkinson s'engouffrer dans une calèche en compagnie de son amie Daphne Greengrass. Cette dernière, l'apercevant, lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Sans se presser plus que nécessaire, il se dirigea vers elles. Elles le fixaient d'un drôle d'air. Ou plutôt, elles fixaient la personne qui sortit du train à sa suite. Potter. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là...

Agacé, et hésitant, il jeta un œil aux filles, puis à celui avec qui il avait partagé son wagon. Et, malgré l'air horrifié des deux jeunes filles, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Hermione essayait à grand peine de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude, durant l'été. Chaque fois qu'elle était angoissée. Et elle n'avait pas encore vu Harry. Alors oui, elle était angoissée. Ron, assis à côté d'elle, la regardait avec effarement. Légèrement agacée, Hermione lui lança un regard froid. Elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser un mot acerbe, mais se ravisa devant l'air déconfit de Ron. Oui, elle l'avait aimé l'an dernier. Mais elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle ressentait toujours pour lui une profonde affection, mais cela semblait s'apparenter à de l'amitié. Elle contempla en silence le visage de celui qui l'avait fait rêver. Des cheveux roux, légèrement décoiffés, des taches de rousseur sur le nez et un visage enfantin... En six ans, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Puis, au loin, sortant à peine du train, elle aperçut Harry. Elle faillit se lever et sortir du carrosse qui démarrait doucement. Mon Dieu, c'est à peine si elle l'avait reconnu ! Ses cheveux en bataille étaient un peu plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, et disposés dans un désordre presque artistique, même si ce n'était assurément pas fait exprès. Et il ne portait plus de lunettes. Métamorphose surprenante, en à peine deux mois. Elle le vit rejoindre un petit blond, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, avec une coupe de cheveux à la toute dernière mode. Et... oh, mon Dieu. Draco Malfoy. Que faisait Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy ?Le monde avait-il brusquement changé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient...amis. Ils ne faisaient que partager une calèche. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de place dans les autres... Mais tout de même, elle dut se pincer, au grand étonnement de Ron d'ailleurs, pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas...

Harry Potter se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais il aimait l'étonnement qu'il avait suscité chez les deux jeunes filles. Si on lui avait dit l'an dernier qu'un jour il passerait bien plus d'une heure dans un wagon avec Draco Malfoy sans qu'ils ne s'étripent littéralement, il aurait ri au nez de la personne qui osait proféré de telles absurdités. Mais il n'était plus le même.

« Potter, que Diable as-tu fait des tessons de bouteille qui te servent de lunettes ?

C'était Greengrass qui avait parlé. Daphne Greengrass...Harry n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à elle. C'était une fille plutôt grande, extrêmement mince, au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Ses traits étaient fins, délicats. Et il se dit que s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée, c'était parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

-Je suppose que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me cacher derrière. »

Le silence gêné se réinstalla. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson qui rompit la première ce silence...

« Oh, Daphne, je n'y crois toujours pas...Tu sais, pour le tatouage de Blaise...

-Blaise ?Blaise Zabini s'est fait tatouer ? intervint Malfoy.

-Oui, répondit Daphne d'une voix posée. Un serpent. Il nous l'a montré dans le train tout à l'heure... »

Même si elle ne l'avait pas clairement dit, cela signifiait « Où étais-tu, toi ? ». Harry le comprit. Et il vit Draco Malfoy répondre par un petit geste anodin, un imperceptible haussement d'épaule qui voulait clairement dire « je t'expliquerai plus tard ». Daphne reporta alors ses yeux perçants sur harry. Celui-ci n'en était pas le moins du monde gêné. Lui regardait Malfoy. Il avait vu un Malfoy pleurer. Qu'aurait dit Lucius, s'il avait vu cela ?

**Voilà, j'ai introduit de nouveaux personnages. Ils sont présents dans le livre, mais JKR n'en parle pas... Vous verrez bien ce que je leur réserve :P enfin bon un peu plus de Daphne et de Zabini à venir, ainsi qu'un chapitre sur la pleine Lune (vers le 10). Cette fic risque d'être longue, mais mes chapitres sont longs. en échange, j'updaterai souvent, promis!!Le prochain viendra vite pour m'excuser du peu de substance de celui-là et du trop-plein de blabla de moi.**


	6. Bon vieux Poudlard

**Gomen! Je suis à la bourre, je vous prépare des fics de noyel, pardon pardon!! Et je suis sur une adaptation de blanche neige, pour bientot!**

**Melusine2 : **Je vois très mal J.K.R faire un Harry gay, mais bon ne jurons de rien à mon avis elle va le faire finir avec Ginny, si elle survit jusqu'à la fin du volume 7. Mais moi ma fin idéale et plausible, ça serait que Malfoy se sacrifie pour que Harry puisse tuer Voldemort, pour se racheter en quelque sorte, Harry tue Voldemort mais il n'y survit pas (au combat) enfin j'arrête là de divaguer. Bon lecturage.

**Satya : **Merci lol, oui, merci de suivre ma fic !Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Alors bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira.

**vérifie qu'elle a bien semé les indices qu'il fallait, là où il fallait**

**Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je répartis au compte-goutte les infos pour la suite de cette fic, et si vous regardez bien, vous devriez les trouver, ils ne sont pas très bien cachés…**

**Note sur Blaise, Terrence, et Daphne : ce sont de VRAIS élèves, mentionnés dans le bouquin y tout y tout, alors si j'ai loupé des détails sur eux, pardon, mais vu qu'on les voit une fois l'an…**

**Par contre, Joachim, le frère de Pénélope (oui, la petite-amie de Percy !) est un pur produit de mon imagination (par conséquent, ça veut dire qu'il est à moi, non ?)**

**Bref, pour une fois, je ne vous saoulerai pas de paroles : cette fic a bel et bien changé de section, alors je vais essayer un plus long chapitre pour fêter ca.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un intermède sur la pleine lune, basé sur des POV des principaux personnages de cette fic. Il s'appellera : Fullmoon, Introspection 1 : Aimer.**

**READ AND ENJOY !**

Luna ne pouvait détacher son regard du cou de Blaise Zabini. Il avait un tatouage en forme de serpent. On ne voyait que la tête ressortir sur sa nuque et à la base de sa mâchoire. Elle se surprit à se demander à quoi ressemblait exactement le serpent noir, argent et turquoise qui s'exposait fièrement sur le cou du jeune homme. Visiblement, son voisin se posait la même question. Effleurant du doigt la tête du serpent, il demanda avec une certaine admiration où il s'était fait faire ça. Blaise lui répondit par un petit sourire mystérieux. Luna jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui se trouvait être littéralement en transe devant le Serpentard. Il avait changé, en un été. Avant, personne ne remarquait Blaise Zabini, malgré la teinte plutôt singulière de ses yeux. Un turquoise à en faire chavirer n'importe qui. Mais d'un visage d'enfant, et d'un physique plutôt commun, il était passé au stade de Beauté Personnifiée. Bon, ce terme était peut-être un peu exagéré…Mais à peine !Il releva un pan de chemise blanche à l'attention de son camarade, et sur sa hanche, on pouvait apercevoir une deuxième tête de serpent, dont on ne voyait pas la fin à cause des vêtements. Blaise jeta un petit regard amusé aux deux filles qui le contemplaient avec effarement. Luna se surprit à se remémorer toutes les données qu'elle possédait sur lui. Blaise Zabini, sang pur, certes, mais les origines de sa mère étaient assez obscures. Aucune trace d'elle avant son arrivée en Angleterre. Elle prétendait être japonaise, mais avec de tels yeux (le mêmes que son fils), était-ce possible ?Luna avait un dossier qui lui était entièrement consacré. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à savoir ces choses sur les autres gens ?C'était tout simplement anormal. Malsain. Comme une maladie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remplir ces fiches, chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les consulter à longueur de journée, jusqu'à en connaître certaines presque par cœur. Elle sentait Ginny stressée. La jeune Gryffondor ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil à la vitre, dans laquelle elle pouvait se voir, la nuit étant tombée. Etait-il possible que Ginny Weasley puisse sérieusement penser à sortir avec un Serpentard ?Pourquoi pas, se disait Luna. Après tout, cela secouerait un peu les choses. Mais… Elle ne voyait pas Ginny et Zabini ensemble. Et puis, Ginny avait déjà un copain, un étranger. Elle l'avait rencontré cet été. C'était marqué sur sa fiche. Un italien, visiblement, mais connaissant son amie depuis assez longtemps, Luna pensa que le pauvre garçon ne devait pas occuper le moindre centième des pensées de la jeune fille à l'heure actuelle. Quelle cœur d'artichaut. Et d'après ce qu'elle en savait Zabini n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie. Ginny avait peut-être une chance…Sauf s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, et que l'amour qu'il portait à ce quelqu'un n'était pas réciproque, et qu'il ne puisse pas s'en défaire. Une situation assez douloureuse. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait savoir. Juste pour savoir. Elle devrait essayer de perdre cette mauvaise habitude, un jour. Oui, mais pas maintenant. Il se passait des choses trop intéressantes, et juste sous son nez. Bien trop tentant…

Draco Malfoy s'était montré faible. Et pas devant n'importe qui. Devant Potter. _Potter !_ Mais cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il continuerait à mener sa vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme ci cet été n'avait pas existé. Après le petit « incident » de la Coupe du Monde, il avait fait pareil. Se retrancher derrière son mur de glace semblait bien être la meilleure solution. Oui, il continuerai à vivre à Poudlard comme il y avait toujours vécu (de façon quelque peu dissolue, il faut bien le dire). Si seulement Potter oubliait lui aussi cet…incident. Il faudrait lui parler. Hum. Mauvaise idée. En reparler ne ferait que confirmer la réalité de la chose. Il pourrait essayer de… lui écrire ?Non, écrire ou parler, cela revenait au même. Et pas question de laisser de preuves écrites. Lorsqu'on a passé seize ans de sa vie à devoir se cacher, à devoir être discret, et à ne jamais pouvoir dire la vérité, on apprend à être prudent. Sans compter que le nouveau Harry Potter semblait assez imprévisible. C'était quoi, cette attitude nonchalante, et celle façon d'éviter ses amis ?Bref, assez avec Potter. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation de Pansy et Daphne, que suivait Harry avec un air amusé.

« …et qui revient sur sa hanche. C'est incroyable ce qu'il est devenu…enfin, je veux dire, ce qu'il est différent ! Draco, tu ne l'as pas encore vu, tu le reconnaîtras pas, j'en suis sûre !

-Oh, vous parlez encore de Zabini ?Vous le trouviez à moitié transparent, l'an dernier, dit Draco, faisant mine de trouver la conversation passionnante.

-Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, tu resteras toujours notre préféré, minauda Pansy en faisant un clin d'œil affecté à Draco. Il était habitué à ce petit jeu. Pansy ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il le savait depuis la quatrième année. L'année des révélations à tout point de vue.

-Zabini… les coupa Potter.

Un grand silence suivit. Les deux filles avaient fait comme s'il n'existait pas, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Zabini, poursuivit-il, c'est bien ce garçon aux yeux turquoises ?

Les trois Serpentards le regardèrent avec un étonnement non feint. Un Gryffondor avait daigné parler de quelqu'un de leur maison sans associer une seule parole désagréable à son nom ? C'était plus qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait fait. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Potter n'était pas vraiment un Gryffondor comme les autres. Ce fut Daphne qui se reprit la première.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix posée. Tu le connais ?demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

-Ca fait assez longtemps que je suis à Poudlard pour connaître à peu près tous les gens de mon année. A part peut-être quelques Poufsouffle.

Encore un silence gêné. Rompu encore une fois par l'audacieuse Daphne.

-Dis-moi Potter, c'est vrai que tu as grandi chez les Moldus ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton faussement indifférent, qui laissait transparaître son désir de connaître la vérité. Daphne n'avait jamais eu à mentir, pensa Draco. Ses parents sont normaux. Sa mère est normale.

-Jusqu'à récemment j'y passais encore mes vacances d'été, et oui, j'y ai grandi. Et crois moi, ça n'a rien d'intéressant.

Personne n'osa l'interroger sur le « jusqu'à récemment », même si les trois passagers se posaient la question. Pansy soupira. Daphne ne détachait pas son regard de Harry, qui, lui, regardait vers le château qui se profilait maintenant à travers l'épais brouillard. Et Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était reparti pour une nouvelle année de mensonge. Mais cette année promettait d'être différente. Après tout, la rentrée avait failli ne pas avoir lieu à cause d'une Guerre. Oui, et malheureusement, il se trouvait dans le mauvais camp. Il allait devoir être encore plus vigilant en ce qui concernait les courriers de son père. Mais quelque chose vint interrompre ses pensées. Harry soupira et dit, s'adressant en même temps à tout le monde, à personne et à lui même :

-Je sens que cette année promet d'être intéressante…

Hermione descendit du carrosse en regardant partout autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux la silhouette de son ami parmi les ombres floues qui l'entouraient. Ron la suivait de près, semblant lui aussi chercher quelqu'un. Il devait être inquiet lui aussi, et voir Hermione s'inquiéter comme ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. Elle le regarda avec indulgence. Lui ne semblait pas avoir changé durant l'été. Hermione, elle, n'était plus la même non plus. Plus tout à fait. Quelque chose d'infime dans le regard, la présence, la façon d'être de la jeune fille dégageaient une étrange impression de maturité pour quelqu'un de son âge. Physiquement, elle avait dû grandir un peu, ses cheveux avaient éclairci par endroits, prenant une teinte châtain clair, presque auburn. Elle n'était plus une enfant, car l'été l'avait changée, comme cela semblait avoir été le cas pour beaucoup. Un été bien particulier. Le retour de Lord Voldemort- car elle était enfin décidée à prononcer son nom- avait été confirmé, et elle ne comptait pas rester passive devant cela. Pour ce combat, elle décida même de laisser tomber SPEW, qui pourtant, lui tenait à cœur. Cet été, elle avait étudié différentes choses, magiques et non-magiques, toutes plus ou moins en rapport avec la guerre, la stratégie. L'Ordre ne voulait pas d'elle, mais elle se rendrait indispensable.

« Mione ?

Hermione mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Ron l'appelait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes sans résultat.

-Hum ? répondit-elle enfin, distraitement.

-Je…on ne devrait pas, retrouver, enfin, rejoindre Harry, maintenant ?

-Oh. Si, si probablement.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et elle vit clairement arriver Luna et Ginny. Derrière elles se trouvait celui qu'elle recherchait. Harry Potter, qui descendait de son carrosse en bien étrange compagnie. Hermione faillit suffoquer. C'était bien le même Harry Potter, en grande discussion avec une Serpentard brune, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy ?Ce petit prétentieux de Draco Malfoy ?Le même Malfoy qui lui avait un jour fait pousser des dents de castor ?Elle se sentit exclue. Si jamais Harry décidait d'avoir de nouveaux amis, de…s'éloigner d'elle… de Ron et elle… Après tout, même si leur amitié durait depuis longtemps, cette perte de contact de deux mois à peine semblait avoir transformé tout le monde.

Harry Potter décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller rejoindre ses amis officiels. Mais il n'avait plus rien à leur dire. Hermione était toujours Hermione. Ron était toujours Ron. Mais Harry n'était plus Harry. Il jeta un œil aux Serpentards à ses côtés. Il y avait toujours comme une gène entre eux, après la petite…conversation dans le carosse, mais on ne sentait plus aucune sorte de haine de la part des filles, et Malfoy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, bien loin de Poudlard. Ou du moins, Harry le supposa. Il devait chercher un moyen de faire oublier à Harry sa petite crise de larme d'auparavant. C'était inutile. Le Survivant n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, il voulait voir où tout cela les mènerai. Un Malfoy qui pleure, un Potter qui copine avec des Serpentards, un Zabini qui attire l'attention de toutes les filles, une Daphne Greengrass bien curieuse…

Mais ce bon vieux Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Les vieilles pierres, ça n'évolue pas avec le temps.

Il adressa un petit signe de la main à Hermione. Elle lui répondit par un regard un peu triste. Elle semblait bien plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il se prépara à les rejoindre, Ron et elle.

Oui, tout cela lui plaisait. Pourvu qu'il se débrouille bien, il pourrait même beaucoup, beaucoup s'amuser.


End file.
